


Don't Lose Hope

by Inyw21



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Spoilers for most recent ep, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inyw21/pseuds/Inyw21
Summary: What if Zolf and Sasha got to talk after AR?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Don't Lose Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 166 so here there be spoilers.  
> I had a thought at 10:30 PM and it took me by the hand and ran. This is the result.

Zolf really should have known something was going to happen. They were in the Northern Wastes after all. Surrounded by the Aurora Borealis, he felt a weird energy. He had some anti-magic anklets on, but he didn't think there was a large chance of them helping him. 

Everyone else on the ship was in the makeshift anti-magic room Cel managed to throw together with Hamid and the kobolds. He hoped that it would be enough to protect them. Everyone had been through so much. In fairness, so had Zolf. But he felt like he had to protect everyone. Even after almost 2 years, he felt guilty about leaving the party. He knew that there's nothing he can do about it now. All he has is his hope that he can do better. That he can protect his old and new friends from danger. It's why he volunteered to steer the ship. 

The surrounding area around the ship was beautiful in a slightly eerie way. There was the occasional massive skeleton that broke through the cloud line and the Aurora was quite stunning. It shimmered just ahead of the ship, shifting between greens, blues, and purples. The air was cold, but Zolf didn't really feel it too much thanks to Hamid's wardrobe donations and the slight buzz from the spell he had cast right before the gang holed up. 

The ship kept going toward the lights, still sounding like it should have, grumpy elementals notwithstanding. Zolf could feel the slight hum of the ship. It was comforting in a way. Not quite like the same as the gentle rocking of a boat, but it was something at least. Zolf took a deep breath. _Well, I guess this is it _he thought to himself.__

____

____

Just as he had that thought, he felt a warm presence beside him. He turned to look and almost let go of the ship's wheel. 

"Alright Zolf," Sasha said, grinning at his shocked expression. 

"Wh- I mean- Am I dead? No, that can't be right. The Astral Plane would be warmer-" Zolf spluttered. 

"Look, you aren't dead, mate. I just wanted to chat is all" 

"But how are you _here _?"__

____

____

"Not sure how to explain it. Never was good at all that magic stuff like you and Hamid," Sasha replied. At this, she started wandering around the ship, looking at everything. As she wandered, she kept talking. 

"I've been watching all of you. I'm so happy that you and Wilde started working together after I didn't come back. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet. But Wilde is good people I think and you need more good people in your life. People like and Azu and Cel. They know how to handle themselves ya know? They don't always need you to take every shot for them. And Hamid. He's grown so much. I know you've seen some of it, but he really has changed."

While Sasha was talking and wandering around, Zolf couldn't help but stare. He had of course read her letter. Read it so many times the edges started to tear along the creases. 

"I read your letter!" Zolf blurted out suddenly. 

"Oh, it did make it then? I can't see everything," Sasha replied. 

"Yes, and Sasha, I'm so proud of you. I'm so glad you got to find a family."

Sasha turned and smiled at Zolf with tears shining in her eyes. "Zolf, I had already found my family. It was the group. You lot were my first real family. I just extended it a bit." 

"But, I abandoned you. I wasn't there. I-"

"You've gone down that road too much. You know it won't change anything," Sasha interrupts. "Besides, I found you again. Took me a while to find you. Sorry you had to go through it with idiot Poseidon. He's not good people."

"Well, glad I figured that out." 

"Wanted to give you some help. Like you helped me. Figured I owed you ya know?" 

"Sasha, you don't owe me anything. You never have."

At this point, Zolf gave in and went to hug Sasha. Well, he tried to. Sasha leaped over his head to land behind him. 

"Sorry mate, old habits," she said, cheerily. She had a smile on her face. Zolf realized how relaxed she looked. Her shoulders didn't hold the tension they used to. 

"Rome looks like it was good for you," he remarked. 

"Yeah, yeah it was alright. Kids were a menace at times, but I got to take care of them. Give 'em a home like I wanted."

"That sounds good." 

"It was." This time Sasha approached Zolf for a hug. There was a brief moment of an electric shock that went through Zolf. And suddenly, he was wrapped in Sasha's arms. 

"Don't lose hope, alright mate?" Sasha asked. 

"I promise," Zolf replied. 

As those words left his mouth, Sasha faded away with a familiar smirk. Zolf turned to the wheel, took a deep breath, and readied himself for what was to come, knowing that he had Hope to guide him through.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: thank you everyone for the little comments!! I never imagined writing anything at all (mostly because I thought I hated it) but here we are! You can come hang with me on Twitter @ inyw21! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Steering the Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413840) by [lesbeanmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeanmum/pseuds/lesbeanmum)




End file.
